


Morbid

by Doxi



Category: WildStar (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Cannibalism, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doxi/pseuds/Doxi
Summary: A collection of my not funny Wildstar drabbles. Usually morbid or angsty, because my friends like it when I kill our OC's apparently.





	1. AU: Azhrarn dies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. If you're not one of my close friends and you're reading this, thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ashmaw-ooc asked:_
> 
> _Kill me: Azhrarn/Sezar ___

 “There’s a man in your attic!” Azhrarn snapped, backing his way across the emptied clinic. He didn’t dare put his back to the Mordesh following him. His steps were unsure, his hand reaching out behind him to ensure he made it to the door without being pinned against a wall.

“It is not as it appears!” Sezar pleaded. “You shouldn’t have been up there! Why must you continue this foolish plot of yours when I have explained the risks to you so many times!”

“Risks!” Azhrarn snapped, the words clipping harshly. “Is that what you’re doin’ Doc? Are you making more flesh eating zombies?!”

The good doctor’s face contorted viciously at the accusation. He drew in a shaky breath, willing himself to remain calm, to keep himself as composed as he could. “Quite the opposite.” He hissed out through gritted, fanged teeth. “If you would calm yourself and let me explain-”

Both men turned their heads to the ceiling as the Mordesh confined in the attic let out a sudden, animal like roar. His thrashing was barely muffled through insulation and closed doors. Azhrarn dropped his gaze back to the doctor, eyes focused and cold.

“Yeah well you can explain -that- to the captain, cuz I ain’t about to let no flesh eating space freak set loose his fuckin’ pet zombie on the rest of us.” Azhrarn turned swiftly, bounding for the steps while trying to ignore the horrid sounds coming from the floors above.

They had almost drowned out the sounds of a resonator charging. The Exile bartender barely had time to turn when the shock went through his spine. Limbs buzzed and locked, becoming useless heavy weights as he tipped and fell down the short series of steps. Still awake, still aware, Azhrarn stared up at Sezar from the floor.

“I’m very sorry, Azhrarn, I cannot allow that.” Sezar’s voice was soft, shaking just like the resonator in his hand. The man above them roared again, and Azhrarn for a moment thought there was fear on the Doctor’s face. “He’s…my friend.” The words sounded almost as if he was pleading. 

The doctor covered his mouth, gaze leaving the human on the floor to favor his medical station. Azhrarn tried to struggle, tried to speak, suddenly the prospect of hearing the doctor out was a much more favorable one.

“I will try to make this as painless as possible.” Sezar muttered, voice distant as he moved, controlled now by some back of the mind autopilot. He had done this a dozen times before on the ships when fellow Mordesh awoke in the grips of a ravenous state, their vitalus systems failing them in cryo. He had become a master of dispatching suffering.

 

He liked to believe that later, when the deed had been done and the evidence of the atrocity he committed had been destroyed, when he managed to bring some sanity back to Vykos… that the laugh that came from the other Mordesh was one of delirium.

Not that somehow he’d known, that he could see the newest tears in Sezar’s resolve.

He wouldn’t do that.

 

They were friends.


	2. AU: Sezar dies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ashmaw-ooc asked:_
> 
> _"I think we have an emergency." Yaza to Sezar! ___

“I think we have an emergency!” Dr. Wintermint stammered into his datachron. Sezar was vaguely aware of the voice on the other end, but it was growing more distant, more tunneled. “We were attacked.” Yaza was explaining, his voice rattling on far too fast. “Quite suddenly. We-we were seperated, I have found Dr. Otro but he is not alright.”

 

“Understatement.” Sezar managed to gasp out, voice modulator fluctuating and coming more as static than voice. His hands clutched at the shattered remains of his vitalus system, trying in vain to keep his organs contained in the now emptied chamber. His limbs felt unnaturally heavy, every movement burned, and worst of all he was starving.

“We need someone out here immediately!” Yaza shouted. “I have studied these systems fairly extensively if you can just bring me-”

“There’s no time.” Sezar was muttering. “There’s no time.”

“What do you mean?” Yaza laughed nervously. “Everything is intact, you’re still functioning.”

“Fifteen minutes.” Sezar swallowed. “We only have fifteen minutes. It took you eight to find me. You have seven. Maybe less. I wasn’t keeping track.”

“Fifteen minutes until..” Yaza stopped himself from asking the pointless question. His already wide eyes widened further, feet taking him a few careful steps back.

“I’m so thirsty.” Sezar mumbled. “I need water or..something. My mouth is so dry..”

“..The emergency is taking a slightly…” Yaza swallowed. “Different perspective. I’m afraid.” His back bumped into the wall. The aurin tipped his bright eyes up to the hole Sezar had fallen into, the jutting gold and ivory ruins that had caused the majority of the damage in their fall still dripped with the glowing, pink viscous fluid. Yaza eyed the rope he’d used to descent down to him, then the Mordesh he’d grown to consider his friend, curled up with his forehead braced against the dirt.

“I’m so thirsty…” Sezar repeated. 

“I am so very sorry Dr. Otro, I do not believe I’ll be able to help you.” Yaza moved slowly, edging along the wall back towards the rope. “Perhaps this will not be in vain, perhaps through this better modifications on your systems can be made…frankly a glass encased tube in the center of your body was probably not the best ideas for-”

Sezar sat up, his movements sluggish. “Doctor Wintermint?” He turned, eyes having lost their normal pink hued glow, but whatever systems still functioned within the optics had turned them pale white. It made his gaze very easy to follow in the dark. “I’m so hungry…”


	3. Just Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ashmaw-ooc asked:_
> 
>  
> 
> _♛:Sharing a dessert (Sezar/Vykos) Pre and post-Contagion! Mwaha. ___

Vykos sat at one of the many cafes that littered the thoroughfare. He’d been waiting for some time, and that might have bothered other men but Vykos had always been patient when he wanted to be. His long ears tick back at the familiar three-beat-step of Sezar’s approach. He lifted the thin metal spoon to his lips and heaped another cold bite of half frozen cream into his mouth as the apologies began.

“I am terribly sorry, my friend.” The dark haired man began before he’d even properly approached the table. All his weight leaning on the cane he was heavily relying on for mobility these days. Vykos’ eyes rolled upwards to the standing man but he said nothing as the other went through his customary apologies and excuses. 

Sezar’s free hand half braced on the back of the chair as he eased himself into it, face contorting to try to hide the pain and difficulty the movement caused him. That had been a large part of what Vykos had been here for, it was always a strange delight to see how far the man would go in spite of his worsening health to humor his friends. To hammer home the illusion that he was ‘perfectly fine’.

 

“Those legs of yours just aren’t what they use to be, dear friend.” Vykos interrupted a lengthy explanation of the trials that had hindered Sezar’s speedy appearance. It caused the man to halt suddenly, embarrassed gaze focusing on something else entirely. One day he’d break Sezar of the vice grip he had on the illusion. He’d be better the sooner he realized he was not and probably never would again be the acceptable view of a Mordesh. 

“Yes.” Sezar finally admitted. “Well. Can’t let that stop me can I? After all it’s not so bad, barely hurts at all anymore and-” 

 

Rather than answer, Vykos lifted the spoon from his dessert and held it out once again effectively silencing another lengthy over apology. The dark haired man blinked and looked to Vykos uncertainly. 

“What is that?”

“Good.” Vykos smiled. “Trust me, won’t you?”

“I do trust you Nikolai,” Sezar insisted, his voice wilting in the way it always did when he felt he had offended his friend in some way. 

“Then try it.” 

Sezar reached a hand out for the spoon but Vykos lifted his hand, cupping the other beneath it in case any of the frozen treat threatened to slip off.

“Ah, just- be less finicky for once, Sezar.” 

With uncertain hesitance Sezar bent forward to accept the offered spoon into his mouth, drawing back just as quickly with a thin hand covering his mouth. His eyes searching out any passers by that might have noticed what they would have surely taken as some inappropriate display of public affection. Vykos was less troubled by what others might have thought and returned the spoon to the dish to scoop out a portion for himself. 

“Well?”

“It’s very good.” Sezar murmured in a quiet voice.

“I told you…”

\---------------------

“How’s it look in there Otro?” the voice came over the comm system hooked under his hood with a faint static. “We’re getting some interference from the ships engines.”

“Contained.” Sezar answered, the light attached to the end of his gun swiping low across the ground. “No sign of Ravenous beyond the checkpoint. I’m seeing a few bodies but–” Sezar extended a foot, nudging the slumped form of a Mordesh. It slumped further to the floor, revealing the shot that had ultimately done them in. “no vital signs. Mostly self inflected.”

“Good. Clean up and head back. We’ll count this with the losses.”

“Understood M'am.” Sezar shifted the hold on his gun to grasp a canister at his hip. The ingredients that would combine to form the highly corrosive Mortalus sloshed gently in their two chambers. “Forgive me, friend.” He was ready to engage the release when there came a frantic pinging from the life sign monitor on his wrist.

Sezar dropped the canister and picked up his rifle, taking a smooth step back and pointing it into the dim.

“I thought that was you.” Came a familiar but hollow voice from the shadows. There was a soft metallic clinking accompanying the voice that Sezar had thought was the cooling ping of the kitchen’s systems. “Hard to recognize you in that get up, but the apologizing to every dead body was a…well dead give away.”

Sezar’s throat clenched. “Nikolai?”

There in the dim, Vykos looked eerily like his old self. Skin darker in the shadows, pale eyes now set with an unnatural glow that was barely touched by Vitalus. He sat cross legged in a metal chair, one foot gently bobbing up and down as if he weren’t surrounded by the dead of the ship’s crew. 

“Late as usual, but you can’t blame it on your legs anymore.”

“Nikolai it’s you!” The elation in his voice was unmistakable. Sezar lowered his gun and approached slowly. “We have to get you out of here, you’re running low on Vitalus-”

“You know,” Vykos continued, the metal clinking coming from the spoon he held. “I can’t tell if they just don’t make it like they did back home or if I just can’t taste anymore. What do you think?” He lifted the spoon in offer to Sezar.

“Nikolai. We need to go, I can get you help-” A crackle came over the comm beneath his hood. _We’re finding signs of tampering to the ships cryo systems. It’s not a system failure, someone’s caused this. _Vykos’ head tipped slightly, ears ticking as he angled his head to hear the faint voices over the comm. For a moment he held Sezar’s gaze without blinking.__

____

____

“Do you not trust me anymore Sezar?”

Sezar was quiet. “Of course I do, but we need to go.”

Vykos breathed out, the sound leaving him in a faintly amused hum. “Good.” His arm swung up in a steady arch. Sezar hadn’t thought to check the man’s other hand to see if he was armed. Why would he? The wrench had been a crude weapon, but he had little time for aesthetics. It collided with a heavy thud to the side of Sezar’s temple and sent him sprawling.

The bald headed Mordesh scrambled after him, hands searching out the pockets on his belt. He found the translocation device where he expected and sank back on his heels. Vykos’ pale eyes settled on another canister of Mortalus at Sezar’s hip, he snatched it free and turned it over in his hands.

For a time he considered both the unconscious Mordesh beside him and the canister in his hands. 

“Someday, old friend.” Vykos spoke pleasantly, setting the canister upright a few inches from Sezar’s hooded face. “Someday.”

A displacement in the air, a pleasant chime of a program activating and Vykos teleported from the ship without incident. Nexus held much more promise than the dying bucket he’d abandoned.


	4. AU: Sezar is evil.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> darktypes asked:
> 
> ☢ evil Sezar plz

“Medic!”

There was no telling how long the battle had gone on, or how long it had been since it was over. Long enough that cries were an oddity. Sezar’s attention snapped up from the data his probes were collecting from the lifeless forms strewn about the field. He waited until the cry came again, then grabbed his supplies and bounded off across the field. 

It was a relatively short trek. One he almost missed had the muddied form beside him not lifted a weak hand and cried out once more. Sezar skidded to a stop to find a pale skinned, bright eyed human staring up at him. The man let out a grateful sigh and let his head fall back to the dirt with a wheeze.

“Thank the stars. I didn’t think anyone would hear me.”

“They’ve moved on.” Sezar explained as he slowly approached the other man.

“Figures.” The human flashed a tired grin up at him.

Sezar pondered him silently, optics widening and then focusing on his face for only a second. He crouched carefully, hands perched on his knees. “Where are you hurt?” He asked, tone relatively even if unconcerned.

“Can’t. I can’t feel my legs.” The human breathed.

“Hm.” Sezar nodded. “Likely paralyzed. No puncture wounds? Broken bones?”

“None I’ve noticed.” The human sucked in a breath. “Please.”

“That’s good.” Sezar nodded, lifting his resonator from his side and focusing it on the man beneath him. “Probably would have survived that. My sincerest apologies.”

“Wh-wait!” The human lifted his hand, as if to shield himself from any oncoming blast. “I’m an exile! I’m on your side!”

“Oh.” Sezar ‘blinked’ optics focusing and adjusting once more. “Pity, would have been better if you were high-born Cassian.” The two shared a quiet stare, during which Sezar realized how the other creature’s confusion could have occurred. “Ah.” He bobbed his head apologetically. “Pays more, High-Born organs. Something about racial purity. Not really my problem. Making a killing today one way or the other. Ha.”

The human’s face had gone pale and Sezar grimaced. 

“Oh. Poor taste. Very poor taste, I apologize. Is there anything I can do for you before I dispatch you?”

“I have a family.” The human wheezed. “Please, I have a family.”

“Ah.” Sezar said and stared. Then placed the resonator to the human’s chest and fired it. The normally muted discharge of energy amplified like a drum beat in the human’s chest cavity as the body jerked and was still. “That’s no good.” He continued, as though his conversation partner still breathed. “Shouldn’t have told me that.”

The Mordesh sighed. “Can’t use your head now. Too many identifiers. Shame.” He tutted. “Shame. Anyway.” He stood and propped one hand to his hip. The other scratched idly at his shaved head. “Going to have to take that off.” He mused as he wandered back towards his supplies.


End file.
